Magic Sex Games
by writerme12
Summary: Jenny and Hibiki wanted more than just a short little lip-lock during the Grand Magic Games. Now they'll have it.


**This takes place between episode 172 and 173. **

Hibiki and Jenny entered the inn and went in the closest bedroom.

"You know Jenny, I really enjoyed our lip-lock during Ichiya-dono's fight," Hibiki's voice was full of lust and love.

"So did I."

The bed was on the far side of the room and they both came to the same decision, both of them wanted to get started immediately and not wait to go the bed.

Hibiki moved forward and his lips were soft on hers. Pleasure sparked on her lips as his danced with hers enthusiastically. She was losing air and breathing with her nose wasn't working anymore. She melted into the pleasure and warmth he sent coursing all throughout her body. Seeing as she was drawing closer and closer to darkness by the moment. This was her first kiss.

To Jenny's surprise his grip on her was weakening. She slowly touched her swollen lips and she could still feel and taste his tongue in her mouth. He dipped his head and caught her lips. He started slow, relishing her taste, memorizing her touch. She moved her hands up to his neck, wrapping her arms around his neck and tenderly massaging his injured back. He broke away from her lips, but not as forcefully as he had done the first time.

He moved his lips to her neck, his teeth grazing her skin ever so often. His fingers traced her swollen lips has she gasped for air. Her core was hot and she was going weak in the knees. Her hands wandered down to his waist and she pushed up his shirt, revealing his bare skin. He pulled off the shirt wincing ever so slightly. His lips once again connected with hers Her hands wandered down to his waist and she pushed up his shirt, revealing his bare skin.

Hibiki pulled off the shirt ever so slightly. His lips once again connected with hers. Jenny felt something poking her and looked down and it looked as if something was trying to escape from his pants. She trailed her lips down his chest as she fumbled with his belt and pants. Her tongue traced his hips. He looked down at her rubbing his front through his jeans, his eyes dark with lust and need. She jerked his pants down showing the boxers almost releasing the beast from its cage.

Jenny pulled down his boxers and watched in amazement as it stood at full attention and throbbed. She took hold of it with both hands and he groaned with pleasure. She was frightened but adventurous; she licked up his shaft and cleaned up the leakage that was already there. She teased Hibiki's tip with her tongue enjoying the sounds she was causing him to make.

She was hot all over and she just couldn't stop herself. She engulfed his manhood into her mouth and bobbed her head up and down, working her tongue around his shaft. He took hold of her head, making her head go down farther his cock hitting the very back of her throat.

He held her head there in pure ecstasy as her throat muscles contracted around him. He let go of her head and she drew back choking.

"That was really unnecessary." Jenny grumbled.

"Sorry, I go too excited," said Hibiki.

He licked down her neck and unhooked her bra. She made a noise of embarrassment and covered herself with her arms. He pushed her arms above her head and held them there.

"You're beautiful." He whispered. He cupped one of her breast in his hand and began sucking on her erect nipple. He grabbed her other one with his hand and fondled it. She arched her back toward him, moaning out of control.

He let go of her hands and he began kissing her on her neck and worked his way down. His lips left kisses all the way down her chest and ended at the elastic band of her underwear. He pulled it down with his teeth with his teeth and he watched as she shuddered with longing and pleasure. He slowly pulled them off of her, listening to her curse at him to hurry up. With them off he returned to her lips and let his fingers play her entrance.

It was already wet down there as he ran his thumb over her pleasure bead. He massaged her, distracting as he slipped a finger inside her and pumped it in and out. With time he added another, then another, until he had three fingers in there. He pulled them out and loomed over her. She was moaning his name over and over. He pulled his hand from her opening just as she bucked her hips again he forced his lips on hers; Hibiki and Jenny fell onto the bed and they both broke the kiss.

Hibiki positioned himself and looked concerned at her "I don't want to hurt you." He slowly pushed himself inside her. Hibiki gasped at how tight she felt as he slowly pressed himself into her a bit more.

Her back arched, moaning she pulled his weight down on her wanting to have him inside her as much as she could get, and then she slowly started to move against him, thrusting his body inside her. Hibiki groaned, resting his forehead against hers as he thrust against her, he pressed himself more into her, her moans flooding through his ears as he enjoyed the feeling of their fun. Together they thrust themselves simultaneously. Jenny was only satisfied on the bottom for so long, she wasn't exactly passive. Rolling them over, she sat up and rocked her hips backwards and forwards,

Her back arched, moaning, pushing down all her weight to have him inside her, and then she slowly started to move against him, thrusting his body inside her. Hibiki groaned, grabbing her waist with both hands, he pressed himself more into her, her moans flooding through his ears as he enjoyed the feeling of their heated passion.

Both of their orgasms erupted at the same time, and she'd announced before it happened that she wanted everything he released inside her, and so he obeyed.


End file.
